


Early Birthday

by Blackwell_Writes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage, Dildo play, F/M, Femdom, Married Sex, Smut, Teasing, collared Asra, male sub, sub!Asra, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwell_Writes/pseuds/Blackwell_Writes
Summary: Asra has a birthday present for his wife, and it will take all night for them to use it.





	Early Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softmothprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/gifts).

> This is a gift and part of a co-lab with Flutter_field! Acacia is their Arcana OC and doesn't belong to me. I just borrowed her for a while ;) Hope you enjoy!

Asra and Acacia kissed each other passionately, mouths open, tongues meeting. They pushed and pulled each other toward their bedroom after a night of flirting and teasing. Asra stopped her from turning the lights on just yet, and proceeded to undress her. She smiled into their kisses, and stripped Asra of his shirt as well.  


"Wait, wait!" Acacia giggled, pulling away "Let me light a candle so I can see!"  


Asra let her go, and she turned away to light a candle and move it closer. She heard Asra behind her, discarding his pants and shoes. She turned slowly back around, and paused when she saw the bed. Toys, ropes, a collar and leash, all laid out for her to see. She looked at her husband - about to ask about them - when she saw the grin growing on his face as he sank to his knees in front of her. 

"Your birthday is tomorrow," he reminded her, holding his arms open slowly, "I thought you might like an early present."  


Acacia bit her lip as she looked him over and smiled, "And you're my present, a pheata?"  


Asra blushed under her gaze, "A birthday toy, so to speak."  


She giggled, and bent down to kiss him, "And you're mine for the night?"  


He kissed her back, leaning forward and going up on his knees to follow her lips as she pulled away, "I am yours forever, my heart. But tonight you have permission to use me however you want."  


They both knew he wanted that as much as she did. They looked in each others eyes; his purple eyes big, begging, full of love, her emerald eyes equally loving, but with a flash of something behind them. It was a flash Asra knew well, his wife getting a taste of dominance, slipping into the head space where she would use him and pamper him and he would take it. He would take it all to feel her love however she wanted to deal it out tonight, he felt himself slipping into a space where that was all he wanted. To do whatever she wanted.  


She picked up the collar, and knelt down with him. She kissed him, deeply, passionately. There was no question about it, she was leading the way that night. She clipped the collar around his neck and locked it in place, earning a deep moan from Asra into her mouth. She pulled away just enough to say "Lapsang is our word tonight, ok?"  


He nodded, moving to kiss her again. She stopped him with a finger on his lips, "Please say it, sweetheart."  


He frowned slightly and kissed her finger, reaching out for her, "I agree."  


Smiling, she grabbed his wrists, "No touching. Not yet."  


His arms went limp, and dropped back to his side, "What shall I do, then?"  


"Follow me," She took the leash from the bed and clipped it to the collar, "on you knees, a pheata."  


Cock growing harder already, Asra crawled after Acacia as she led him around to the side of the bed. She sat, spread her legs, and pulled him close between them. He sat there, breathing in the scent of her, of her arousal. His heart beat faster as she reached for him.  


Acacia ran her hands through his hair, petting him, tangling in the curls. She caressed his face, finally catching his chin and tilting his face up, "Do you want to taste me, Asra?"  


He nodded, already beginning to float from the scent and her touch. She smiled again, and went back to petting his hair, "No touching, or I might have to punish you. Just use that beautiful mouth of yours."  


He moaned and leaned into her. She slid closer for him, and he licked, working her open with his tongue. Her head fell back, and her grip tightened in his hair. His teeth grazed her clit as he moved over her. He caught the nub in his mouth and sucked and licked in circles just as he knew she liked.  


Acacia moaned, singing his praises in her native tongue and digging deeper into his hair with her hand. Her thighs tightened around his head, and he forgot himself. His hands flew up and grasped her thighs, pulling her tighter against him as he growled in need at the rough tugging of his hair. She didn't ask him to stop, or to lower his hands, he was doing too good a job and she forgot the earlier order for a moment. He looked up at her as he worked her closer and closer to her first orgasm of the night. He could feel his cock rubbing against the bed sheets, hard and desperate and it stirred him on even more with the thought of her touching him soon. He rubbed circles on her thighs as she came in his mouth. Her moaning was so loud it was nearly a scream, head thrown back and eyes closed. Asra sat up, gazing at her in awe and licking her from his lips. "You're so beautiful..." he breathed, chest heaving.  


Acacia came down from her orgasm, head spinning slightly. She sat up and looked at Asra, at his hands still on her thighs. "You are in so much trouble, a pheata." she half laughed, running her hand over his.  


Asra blushed, remembering what she had said before they began, "What will you do, my love?"  


Acacia looked over at the toys and ropes, and thought. She reached for the ropes first. "Get on the bed." she ordered.  


He let go of her thighs and scrambled onto the bed. He faced her, and she beckoned for him to turn around. He did so, and she peppered his back with kisses and bites and hickeys. Asra shivered, not understanding how this was punishment. That was, until Acacia began to wrap the ropes around his arms. She pulled everything tight, whispering enchantments to keep him from being harmed. Finally, with his hands bound behind his back, she picked out a dildo and bottle of lube. She ran the toy up and down his back, before pressing close to him and resting her chin on his shoulder to whisper in his ear, "Would you like me to fill you up, a pheata? You put out such nice toys for me, I want to use one on you too."  


Asra squirmed, "Please!"  


Acacia moved so she could look at his face, "And are you alright if I use magic to make it better for you?"  


Mind racing with the thought of her magic washing over him as they did this, as she filled him and fucked him, he nodded eagerly, "Yes. Definitely yes."  


She nodded, stroking his face again, "Can you lie on your stomach? or is your side better?"  


Asra stole a kiss, and laid on his stomach, putting his ass in the air before she could ask.  


She spanked him lightly with the dildo, "That's for not asking permission to kiss."  


He laughed, muffled by the pillows. She prepped him and the dildo with lube, and then slowly inserted it. Asra's laughter turned to moans as she worked. Louder, and louder, and louder he moaned as she pushed into him. She got up to the base, and stopped pushing. She trailed her fingers up his spine, skipping over his hands and sending a wave of magic through his body.  


Asra felt the warmth of magic move over him, through him, and settled in his lower spine. Then he gasped, and moaned again because the dildo began to vibrate. Acacia smiled and cooed, helping him turn over gently.  


Flushed cheeks, swollen lips, eyes full of lust, Asra was a vision to Acacia. She pulled him close and kissed him roughly, moving to straddle his thigh. He moaned against her lips, and gave her the perfect opening to slip her tongue into his mouth. She rode his thigh, grinding and leaving a trail of slick on his skin. All the while she felt him get harder against her thigh.  


Asra broke away from the kiss, babbling almost incoherently, pleading for her to ride him. She cooed at him, kissing his neck, up to his jaw, and bit his ear. "Soon, a pheata..." she whispered to him, taking his cock in her hand and stroking slowly.  


Asra's head fell onto Acacias shoulder as he moaned her name loudly.  


Acacia stroked his cock in one hand, and his hair with the other, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, "Such a good boy, sweetheart. Hold your cum for me, I want all of it... It will feel so wonderful when you're inside me, filling me up." She made the dildo vibrate harder as she spoke, eliciting another moan from Asra, "Does that feel good? Or have you lost your words, a pheata?"  
Asra nodded, forehead slick with sweat, against her shoulder in answer to both questions. His cock was painfully swollen, arms aching from fighting the bonds. He wanted to touch her, to feel her, it was driving him almost as mad as the dildo teasing him was.  


Finally deciding Asra had all the teasing he could bear, Acacia kissed him sweetly, tenderly, and slid herself up his leg. Asra slipped his tongue into her mouth as Acacia lined herself up with him. She teased him for just a moment longer, lightly running her slick slit along the tip of Asra's dick. She adjusted, and lowered herself onto him. Asra moaned wantonly into her mouth, making her smile as they kissed.  


She rode him slowly, exquisitely, but something was missing. She quickened the pace, Asra hit all the right spots inside her and she did come... a little. But there was still something missing. Then she realized what, and snapped her fingers, releasing the ropes.  


Asra was stung for a moment, and they both broke away from the kiss. Staring at each other, gazing in each others eyes, Acacia stroked his hair. "Touch me, Asra. Hold me." She whispered.  


Shock wore off, and Asras eyes lit up and widened in wonder. Then hunger overtook his eyes, and he immediately took Acacia in his arms - kissing her deeply - and flipped her onto a pile of pillows.  


A peal of laughter came from Acacia as she was flipped, and cut off with a moan as Asra began to thrust into her. He set a quick, strong pace, sliding in and out of her as far as he could; kissing her neck, leaving marks, feeling her with his hands, lips, legs, every part of his skin as he could in a zealously devotional way.  


Waving her hand Acacia manged one more enchantment on the dildo still inside Asra, "Feel what I feel, a pheata."  


And so, with each thrust, Asra felt the dildo vibrate harder, moving to hit his favorite spots as he hit hers. He shuddered, on the edge of orgasm. Acacia pulled his hair gently - as gently as she could manage anyway - so he looked up and she could kiss him. They came together, several times, and Acacia milked Asra for all he had. After the last time Asra released inside her, Acacia ended the spell on him, and he pulled back to look down at her.  


"Beautiful..." he mused, eyes grazing over her flushed face, hooded eyes, dark hair fanned around her like a halo. His hand traced a vague pattern down her cheek, and neck, giving special attention to her breast that made her back arch, and then down her abdomen. He smirked at the bump between her hips that wasn't usually there.  


She reached up and caressed his face, "What are you smiling at, sweetheart?"  


Asra leaned into her touch, and met his wife's eyes, "How full you are, how well we fit."  


Acacia smiled softly, running her thumb over his cheek, "I love how well we fit, and I love you."  


Asra turned his head and kissed her palm. He pulled out of her slowly, and laid beside her, "I love you too. Should I run a bath?"  


She nodded, "Do you want me to help?"  


Asra shook his head, and winked, "You might leave a trail if you stand right now."  


Acacia laughed and shoved him playfully away. He chuckled, and stood. Asra disappeared for just a moment and she could hear water running. She was so sleepy, and warm, she dozed off a little waiting for him to come back. She woke up as he picked her up and carried her to the bath.  


They sank into the water, the heat of it pure bliss on their sore muscles. She leaned back into his, and reached up behind her to feel his hair. Her hand brushed the collar he was still wearing, "Oh, do you want me to take that off you, sweetheart?"  


Asra shook his head, "No, leave it on for now," he leaned down and whispered, "I love the reminder of who I belong to."  


Acacia squirmed in his lap, and felt him twitch in response. It was confirmation for them both that the night was not over yet. This was her favorite birthday present ever.


End file.
